I Wanted To Fly
by Aoi Hoshi Chan
Summary: Another songfic, plotless, and complete mush and fluff. Applesauce and cotton candy, that's it. *big smile* Goku takes Chichi flying, teeheehee. Major kawaiiness and Goku being naive warning! Read and review preeeeeease!


A/N: Maybe you people have realized it by now, and maybe you haven't, but I am OBSESSED with flying. It's my deepest desire to be able to fly like they do in DBZ. If flight description gets boring, skip it, but I'm STILL putting it in!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song called "You Set Me Free." The song's by Michele Branch, and no matter what anyone says, she is awesome. I love her stuff! If you haven't listened to it and you like kawaii stuff, go buy her CD NOW! *cough* Enjoy the fic...  
  
I Wanted To Fly  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Can't you see  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one that leaves me  
  
Completely breathless*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was one of those days again.  
  
Chichi hummed happily as she washed the breakfast dishes, a refreshing breeze coming through the open window and lifting her hair slightly. The early-summer air was perfumed by the almost-cinnamon smell of the tiny grass flowers in bloom. Birds were chirping in the trees and it echoed throughout the area.  
  
At the moment, she had the house to herself. Goku had run off after breakfast to go fishing. Goten had gone to Bulma's to play with Trunks and would be there most of the day. And Gohan - Chichi couldn't keep the excited, almost maniacal grin off her face at this - had taken Videl out somewhere.  
  
Chichi's formerly wordless tune now had lyrics.  
  
"Hmmmhmhmmm... grandchildren, grandchildren... one to sit on Grandma's knee, one asks for some candy... 'After dinner'... hmmm...dress her in pink, dress him in blue, hmmhmmhmmm, I love you too... AH!" Her outbust interrupted her song as two large hands covered her eyes. She let out a giggle.  
  
"Guess who," said someone in a ridiculously deep voice.  
  
"Hmmm..." Chichi pretended to think about it.  
  
A snicker and another voice, this one higher. "You'll never guess."  
  
She smiled. "You gave it away, Goku."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He took his hands off her eyes and put the on her shoulders, pecking her cheek. "You guessed!"  
  
She smiled and dried the last cup. "So, did you catch anything?"  
  
"Oh... nothin'. I grabbed one, but it slipped out of my hands. It bit me too! Look!" He held up his thumb.  
  
"Aw," Chichi said in a voice usually reserved for Goten. "Do you want... GOKU!"  
  
The tall Saiyajin cocked his head, confused, as his wife turned. "Nani?"  
  
"You're soaked! River water all over the floor! A puddle around your feet! Look at this mess!"  
  
He frowned and put a hand behind his head. "Oops."  
  
"'Oops' is right!" she exclaimed, taking a step forward. "You'd better go outside and dry off right - AAIEEEEEEE!" she shrieked as she slipped on the water.  
  
In a flash, Goku caught her in one arm, the shriek stopped, and she sighed. "Nineteen years, Goku."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nineteen years we've been married, and I still can't figure out how to stay mad at you."  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly as he pulled her up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see  
  
You set me free*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Goku had "helped" Chichi mop up the mess - "Goku, that's a BROOM!" - he'd been sent to change into dry clothes. She was hanging laundry out on the line to dry when she heard him yell her name.  
  
She took the clothespins out of her mouth and looked up. "Yes?"  
  
His head was sticking out the window. "Have you seen my shoes?"  
  
She smirked. "Have you tried your closet?"  
  
He drew his head in, there was a pause, and then back out. "Yes!"  
  
She shielded her eyes against the sun. "It's warm out. Why don't you go barefoot today and we'll look for them later?"  
  
"Okay!" His head disappeared from the window.  
  
She chuckled and turned back to her work. Goku would simply never learn! She hummed absently as she pinned up one of Gohan's shirts. Within five seconds, Goku's voice came very close behind her. "I'm done."  
  
She raised an eyebrow but didn't turn. "That was fast. I didn't even hear the door close."  
  
"I didn't go out the door."  
  
She raised her eyes and glanced to the window. "Ah." She picked up the last item to hang: one blue sock. She frowned. Looks like Goten had lost another -  
  
"Wanna go somewhere?" Goku chimed.  
  
She pinned up the sock. "I have jobs to do. Gomen."  
  
He rocked back and forth on his toes. "It won't take long."  
  
She smiled patiently. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
He rolled his eyes skyward and sighed wistfully. "Nowhere." He turned.  
  
She called as she lifted the laundry basket, "I'm sorry, Goku, but I just - WAA!" She dropped her load. Goku had picked her up and was holding her in both arms, grinning wildly.  
  
"Let's GO!" he said as his feet left the ground.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*There's a will, there's a way  
  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
  
This is real, I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting,  
  
You make me restless*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Put me DOWN!" she exclaimed, struggling to get out of her husband's firm grip. "Goku, this is not funny! Let me - ahhhh," she said as she saw how small the trees suddenly were. She tightened her grip on him and buried her face in his shoulder. "On second thought..."  
  
He laughed and tossed her in the air, then caught her. She looked at him, wide-eyed and scared. "G-Goku..."  
  
"Relax!" he said, kissing her cheek. "I won't let you fall." He got a grip on her waist and held her below him. "See? Hold out your arms like a bird. It's fun!"  
  
She peeked through her fingertips at the ground below and let her hands slip down her face. She gulped.  
  
"Wanna go higher?"  
  
She glanced at him. He was smiling, boyish face alight with excitement. His head was in front of the sun, gilding the edges of his face with light, making him glow slightly. It was nothing short of angelic, and after all, in their almost-two-decades of marriage, he had made it his personal duty to never to let anything bad happen to her. She knew she could trust him.  
  
Her tense muscles loosened and she let out some air as she banished her fears. She beamed and repeated breathlessly, "Higher."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines there in the dark*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chichi did as she was told and held her arms out "like a bird" as Goku took them close to the clouds, thoroughly enjoying the sun in her eyes and the wind on her face. She'd only been flying once on the Nimbus - but that was years ago. Gohan had been very small; four, maybe five years old. She couldn't shake that feeling she got then, the same one she was getting now - something surreal, spine-tingling, and completely wonderful. Like it was a dream she never wanted to wake from, like she was...free. Free from what? She didn't know. But she could feel herself open up - her eyes, her mouth, her heart - and she never wanted to touch the ground again. Chichi couldn't even remember the last time she felt this euphoric...  
  
... yes she could. It was a little over a month ago when Goku announced that he would be staying on Earth. At home with his family, with her, where he belonged.  
  
Over and over again, she had tried to recapture that feeling of utter joy, but it never came completely. Now, she wondered if this feeling right now wasn't it. Like not just her body, but her soul had taken off to the bright blue above.  
  
A cry of delight escaped her, followed by a peal of laughter. It didn't take long to notice that her husband was laughing along with her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see  
  
You set me free*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Goku turned down suddenly, diving through the clouds, heading to the ground. Chichi's yell of surprise grew steadily in pitch the closer they came to the earth, and when she finally thought she could stand it no longer, he turned sharply up again, doing a loop as he ascended. He randomly let go of her and then grabbed her hand. Chichi got the impression that he was pretending to be an acrobat.  
  
She was breathing hard. "It's like I'm really doing the flying!"  
  
He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Who says you're not?"  
  
"Oh, you!"  
  
Goku gave her a teasing look. It gave her the impression that he knew something she didn't - which was never the case normally.  
  
"Nani?" she asked.  
  
He let her hand go.  
  
And to her complete surprise, she stayed suspended in the air beside him for two full seconds before shrieking and falling into his arms again.  
  
Chichi began to laugh uncontrollably. "I - I fll - I flew! I did!"  
  
Goku held her cheek in one hand, cradling her in the other arm, and beamed. "You did, Chichi! You did."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*When I was alone  
  
You came around  
  
When I was down*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She breathed a sigh and rested her head against him. "Thank you for this."  
  
"Hey," he shook his head. "Anytime you need to quit for awhile, say so. Flying's a great stress-reliever."  
  
She blinked. "You have stress?"  
  
He shrugged. "Saving the planet's tough on anybody."  
  
She nodded slowly. Saving the world was tough on anybody's spouse as well.  
  
"Stress..." she murmured. An unbidden wave of sullen feelings swept over her.  
  
Raising Gohan through the awkward teenage years by herself - that was stress. Giving birth to a baby boy and seeing him every day look more and more like the person she missed more than anyone.... going to Parent's Day at Goten's school alone...seeing a mother, a father, and their child at the supermarket, a complete and happy family... and coming home and sleeping in a bed made for two all by herself - in all those seven years, she'd never even slept in the middle. She'd always stayed on her own side...  
  
She was jolted out of her flashbacks by warm fingertips brushing the tears off her cheeks. She made a move to rub at her eyes but Goku caught her wrist.  
  
"I hate it when you cry," he whispered.  
  
She sighed. "Goku..."  
  
"I hate it even more when it's my fault."  
  
"It is not your fault." She sniffled. "It's...nobody's fault. I'm too emotional."  
  
"Don't try to keep them bottled up." He attempted a joke, "Learn from Vegeta - it's unhealthy."  
  
When that didn't produce a smile, he resorted to the one thing that never failed to make her laugh.  
  
She chuckled. "Not the deer eyes..."  
  
He blinked the big, watery, black orbs. "Please stop crying," he asked innocently. He put his face where her shoulder and neck met each other. "Pleasepleasepleeeeeeeeeeeeease!....."  
  
She squirmed, an outburst of giggles escaping her mouth every few seconds. Finally, when she laughed long and hard, he pulled back.  
  
"That's better!" he exclaimed. Then his eyes grew more serious and he paused, looking as if he was searching for something to tell her.  
  
He spoke slowly and chose his words carefully. "Chichi... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. But I didn't want... I had to. It had to be done. I always hoped you understood," he said earnestly. "But I won't leave again. I won't."  
  
Chichi relaxed in his arms. "I know."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*You pulled me through  
  
And there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
For you*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She pressed closer. It had taken her a week after he came home to be able to sleep soundly at night. She remembered she couldn't keep herself from touching him, just to make sure he was real. She only wanted to keep her eyes on him - some irrational fear told her that if she slept, he would be gone in the morning and it all would have been a dream. Yet every morning she would wake up early, on her side of the bed, and discover that he had wrapped his arms around her sometime during the night.  
  
Peace had finally settled itself in her heart when she woke up this way on a Saturday morning, heard both her sons' laughter at some cartoon dancing down the hallway, and listened to Goku's low, deep, even breathing. All worries of being a widow, of Gohan having no male role model, and of Goten going through his adolescence without a father flew from her mind. She could relax.  
  
Goku wasn't going anywhere. There was no doubt about it. He was home.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chichi looked up as she heard a rumbling. "Uh-oh. Thunder. We'd better get out of the sky..."  
  
She glanced around, puzzled. "How strange... I don't see any storm clouds..." She heard the rumble again and turned to Goku, confused.  
  
His face was beet red. He laughed nervously and put a hand behind his neck. "Eh... heh heh... what do you suppose that noise was?"  
  
She leaned back in his arms again and smiled slyly. "We should go home. I think it's about time for me to start cooking - "  
  
"LUNCH!" Goku yelled happily, taking off towards home.  
  
Chichi felt the wind whistling past her ears and settled in for the quick ride. She sighed happily. Goku had just ruined their "moment" - obliviously, like he did most of everything else - but she couldn't be mad. She couldn't even be a little irritated. She took one look at his happy face and a soft yellow feeling burst inside her heart and made its way throughout her body.  
  
Her laughter echoed across the acres as they flew. Goku would never learn...  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and turned to face the wind.  
  
'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*And time held its breath so I could see  
  
You set me free*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-OWARI-  
  
A/N: This was fun to write and I love G/CC too, they're so kawaii, and they're always overshadowed by B/V romances. For some reason, authors like that couple better. I think they're cute though... I should write one...*big grin* What am I saying? They're ALL cute! G/CC, Gh/Vi, B/V, I luv 'em all!  
  
Review, onegai? You DON'T know how much reviews mean to fanfiction authors! I'm not an author that won't post if I don't get reviews, but they're nice anyway... *puppy eyes* 


End file.
